


The ways you care

by ahone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Idols, Light Angst, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Non-Linear Narrative, does this qualify as fluff ??, i'll add tags as i'll go i think, idk but it exists i guess, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahone/pseuds/ahone
Summary: Hyungwon and Jooheon are soft for each others, in more than one way.Or, a collection of short moments shared between the two of them.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> This is my first time posting so I'm kind of nervous but also, this has been sitting in my laptop for quite a while and i want to get it out of my system. Maybe posting it will force me to continue to write. Please know that english isn't my first language so if some sentences are a bit wonky that's why. 
> 
> This is just me being soft for these two boys.
> 
> Enjoy~

Jooheon doesn’t know what surprised him more, the cold hand slipping under his collar or the disgusting feeling of his energy drink spilling on his knees, maybe both. Served him right. Next time, he’ll remember to put his drink away from the edge of the desk before dozing off. Right now, though, Jooheon was very awake and very aware of the mess he’d made and his wet sweatpants sticking uncomfortably to his skin. He slowly turned around in his chair, taking off his headphones, to see Hyungwon grinning at him. The bastard seemed very happy with himself and Jooheon was still too shocked to do anything but look. Look at the older’s tired eyes turning into small crescents as his smile grew bigger, look at his round cheeks and his too-long hair sticking out behind his ears. Hyungwon’s grin turned into a full laugh, hands clapping and all, as Jooheon stared back, mouth agape, eyes wide open.

“You were drooling.” He was. Jooheon came back to his senses and wiped his mouth clumsily, babbling excuses about how his break was over anyway and how he needed to go back to work because he definitely wasn’t struggling with some lyrics for more than three hours before his nap. Hyungwon grabbed a roll of paper towel and started cleaning up while listening to the younger complaining about being interrupted during his sacred work time. When he was finished, Jooheon was already back to his work, or rather, he was staring at his screen with glassy eyes, hands hovering over his keyboard aimlessly. Hyungwon got up, knees cracking, and walked to the door, ready to head out. The younger, however, didn’t move.

“We’re going home, come on.” 

Nothing.

“Jooheon, it’s past 3 am.”

Nothing, still.

“Honey~” Ah, there it was. Jooheon’s adorable pouty face. 

“But I’m not finished with this.” The other couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He went to stand behind the rapper’s chair, and draped himself all over him. Jooheon was clearly too tired to do anything productive and Hyungwon’s mind was set on bringing him to the dorm for a good night’s sleep. In this position, Jooheon could feel the older’s breath tickling his ear, the warmth of his body, and he was ready to fall asleep again right there and then. Hyungwon didn’t let him. 

“Honey, you can’t sleep here, come on.” And how could the rapper say no to that voice, when Hyungwon was pulling his arms to help him get up, cooing at him. The older let out the softest laugh at the sight of a sleepy Jooheon struggling to stand up properly, resisting the temptation to squish his cheeks.

They went home quickly and crashed on their beds, exhausted by their packed schedule. Hyungwon was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. He missed the whispered words of appreciation coming from the other side of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finish this one after weeks of procrastinating. Hope you enjoy~

Hyungwon made it a point to never slam doors, stomp around, or take it out on others when he was feeling upset or angry. In those moments, he was more the quiet type. He’d usually take a walk while listening to music, play some video-games or nap his feelings out.

That night, he was slowly making his way through the busy streets, walking to get his mind off things. The tension in the dorm had been building up for weeks now, with the next comeback approaching, and everyone was relieving stress in their own way. This time though, nothing seemed to relieve his own, and Hyungwon felt helpless. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something, that he wasn’t doing enough.

He already talked about it with Shownu, the leader went even as far as to practice with him for another few hours that day to make sure they got everything right. That made Hyungwon feel better, sure, but his mind still wasn’t exactly in the right place. He let out a shaky exhale and pushed his hands further into his pockets. He welcomed the cold evening air into his lungs, frowning at the slight burn in his throat. Guess he overdid it during vocal practice. The thought made him smile but there was no joy behind it.

He kept walking aimlessly, finding comfort in the sent escaping from a nearby restaurant. His stomach growled. He tore his gaze away from the warm lights of the restaurant and made his way to the greenish looking grocery store across the road.

When the agitation from the street finally died down and most people were long asleep, Hyungwon started to make his way back home, can in one hand and pocket full of snacks.

Not feeling like talking to anyone, he went straight to his shared bedroom and found it thankfully empty. He sat on his bed, head hanging low and ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath to calm his mind. His walk really didn’t prove effective, instead of coming home relaxed, Hyungwon’s chest felt tight with anxiety. It was dumb, he thought. They had been doing this for years, but the weeks preceding comebacks were the worst for him. Everyone was working so hard and he often felt left out. Hyungwon knew he worked hard too but the little voice in his head wouldn’t shut up. 

He only became aware of his hands tugging at his own hair when he heard the door open. He turned around hastily, feeling like a kid caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing. Jooheon looked at him suspiciously on his way to his bed.

“You okay?” 

Hyungwon forced out a yawn.

“Yeah, just tired.” 

He buried himself under his big comforter while Jooheon changed into his pajamas. Limbs folded like a cat and just wanting to fall asleep, Hyungwon forced his brain to shut up.

“Hyung. Hey Hyung.” Jooheon nudged the limp body with his foot and sat on Shownu’s bed. Hyungwon turned to face the younger man and blinked lazily. “You’ve been kinda quiet these days.”

Hyungwon didn’t know what to say. He felt that if he opened his mouth, he might come off as rude. He didn’t like sharing his feelings; it made him feel too vulnerable. And complaining to a younger member was out of the question. Jooheon was probably under much more pressure than he was anyway. So Hyungwon simply hummed, not daring to open up to his friend. When Jooheon didn’t push further, Hyungwon turned, closing his eyes once again to avoid the other’s puppy eyes. He knew the rapper would get sulky about being ignored, but he really didn’t want to talk about anything.

Tense, he tried to stay still, hoping Jooheon would get the hint and go to sleep or leave.

Soon, he felt himself drift to sleep but a pair of cold feet was pushed against his calves and knees dug into the back of his thighs.

Hyungwon groaned a bit louder than intended. Jooheon stilled behind him, holding his breath.

Then Hyungwon heard the softest plea coming from him and his resolve crumbled. With a sigh, he relaxed against Jooheon’s chest, letting the younger’s warmth seep through layers of clothes.

This was good, actually. 

Maybe he could get away with not talking tonight. Maybe stressful things could be dealt with tomorrow.

Jooheon snuggled even closer and tangled their legs together. A wave of drowsiness washed over Hyungwon like a heavy blanket.

He fell asleep first with a quieter mind and lips on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments it would mean a lot to me!


End file.
